


History

by hailey_1933



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football | Soccer, One Direction Tours, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailey_1933/pseuds/hailey_1933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you gotta help me i'm loosing my mind, keep getting the feeling you want to leave this all behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm loosing my mind

~~~~Five years ago, we began our journey. We had so many things to do... and many of them we did. However, the one thing we couldn't do was keep him with us, our brother left and there was nothing we could do to stop him.~~~~

 

*Flashback to 2014*  
"Zayn! lad! c'mon you have to get up" Liam yelled and shook him  
"Bro, I don't feel good, you go on without me, I'll be fine"  
"You've missed the interviews already, you can't miss the performance too" he became angry  
"I'm not feeling well" Zayn said and curled up under his blanket, shutting Liam out

With that Liam stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a huff. Zayn has been acting strange lately and no one seems to know why, the lads even called Perrie to make sure it was nothing with them. She told them he had been extremely distant lately but nothing was going wrong with them, that she knew of anyway, the wedding was still on and ready to roll when we got home. The boys made their way solemnly to the stage, worried about Zayn of course, last night he didn't even want to do all the rides with them, like he normally would have. The only two times he has been out of that room was for one late night performance on the Universal stage and the night they arrived in Orlando. 

"I miss the old Zayn! The one who wanted to hang out with us, and who was happy all the time! " Niall cried out, as Louis patted him on the back  
"We all do, but we do have to find out what's really going on with him" Harry responded quietly  
"agreed" the other boys butted in

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zayn sat upright in bed, a wave of sadness crashing over him. This has been happening to frequently he has been noticing, but he doesn't know why. He has the perfect life, he is touring the world doing what he loves with his four best mates, making loads of money, has millions of adoring fans that love him, a beautiful fiance, but it still isn't right somehow. He truly wished that he could be happy doing this, because he is extremely lucky to have this opportunity, simply by the luck of going to an audition, he just isn't. The lads are worried, and he doesn't blame them because he is worried too, he truly doesn't know what is going to happen.   
The new album has just been released...it's their fourth in four years, which is crazy for such young men, and to be doing that is tiring but they are very lucky. But maybe it's just too much, in that span they also have been on three tours, excluding the xfactor tour, barley ever been home, and met so many people who's names they can't even remember anymore, and maybe, just maybe Zayn has become too tired.


	2. You want to leave this all behind?

*2 months later*

Today's schedule:  
Interveiw  
commercial

performance  
charity work  
try to record

Zayn dragged himself to the bathroom in attempt to wake up before the busy day. He hasn't done much in the past few months unless it was completely necessary that he was there. He knew a bomb was coming soon, he just didn't want the boys to know quite yet, he might even let them figure it out when the rest of the world does, to spare the comments and begging. Truly he did not want to go anywhere, see anyone, or do anything, he has let himself go totally off the rails. He hasn't shaved in about three months, he hasn't had a hair cut since oh god knows when that happened, and Perrie has been pestering him to eat for about a week. His answer is always, "I'll do it in a few minutes" or "another day won't kill me" but those few minutes and one day have turned into weeks on end, dragging on, and leaving no signs of enthusiasm to fix his life that is going down the drain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The boys miss Zayn, it's like he's gone without being gone. They want to play footy, he wants to stay in and watch reruns of The Walking Dead. They offer to stay in with him and have a lazy day, he says Perrie has friends coming over, they ask Perrie she says she doesn't know anything about people coming over, and the cycle continues everyday. He just hasn't been the same, he always looks tired, which is understandable, but we get the feeling he only is doing this to keep us happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Zayn, I think we need to talk" Harry speaks on behalf of all the boys  
"Little busy, sorry guys" Zayn replies while vacuuming the carpet  
"No! Zayn sit your arse down right down we are having a talk whether you want to or not!" Louis boomed and ripped the plug out of the wall

Zayn and the other lads sat down on the couches in silence, all worried about what is about to happen, they all know that this conversation can end one of two ways, on a good note or on a really bad note.  
"So, i think we all know why we're here" Liam spoke softly   
"No actually I don't know" Zayn replied tiredly   
"Well, here it goes, Zayn we're worried about you..." he pauses "it scares us to death that lately you've been so distant, and you don't seem like the Zayn we know and grew to love anymore. You seem tired and sad all of the time, Zayn you know we are here when you need us, and the fact that you haven't reached out for help hurts us. Perrie is scared, Simon is furious, management wants a 'talk', even all of our mums and siblings including yours have been reading the papers and we are all scared shitless, Zayn. Get your head out of your arse and talk to us!" Liam huffed out on the verge of tears

Immediately following Liam's speech, Zayn burst into tears and all the boys looked at each other, clearly confused as to why he is so upset.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me lads" he chokes out, "As much as I try to convince myself I'm doing what I love, I can't find happiness, the main people I'm doing this for is the fans and you lads, it's not what I enjoy anymore, I can't do it" his shoulders shake as he puts his head into his hands

At this point, each and every person in that room was crying.   
"You want to leave this all behind?" Niall whispered as the young lad burst into tears   
"But...but, what about..all those times we did the video diaries, and all the tours, and interviews we did, you're saying you don't enjoy this?" Louis became angry, "What the hell bro? I thought we were best friends, best friends don't even think about leaving each other!" he yelled as Liam put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. 

This just made Zayn cry more, the main thing he didn't want to do was let them down, and that seems to be exactly what he is doing.


	3. You and Me have got a whole lot of History

After five incredible years Zayn Malik has decided to leave One Direction. Niall, Harry, Liam and Louis will continue as a four-piece and look forward to the forthcoming concerts of their world tour and recording their fifth album, due to be released later this year.

Zayn says: "My life with One Direction has been more than I could ever have imagined. But, after five years, I feel like it is now the right time for me to leave the band. I'd like to apologise to the fans if I've let anyone down, but I have to do what feels right in my heart. I am leaving because I want to be a normal 22-year-old who is able to relax and have some private time out of the spotlight. I know I have four friends for life in Louis, Liam, Harry and Niall. I know they will continue to be the best band in the world."

One Direction say: "We're really sad to see Zayn go, but we totally respect his decision and send him all our love for the future. The past five years have been beyond amazing, we've gone through so much together, so we will always be friends. The four of us will now continue. We're looking forward to recording the new album and seeing all the fans on the next stage of the world tour."

Simon Cowell says: "I would like to say thank you to Zayn for everything he has done for One Direction. Since I first met Zayn in 2010, I have grown very, very fond - and immensely proud - of him. I have seen him grow in confidence and I am truly sorry to see him leave. As for One Direction, fans can rest assured that Niall, Liam, Harry and Louis are hugely excited about the future of the band."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every single word each of us said in that statement, is complete and utter bullshit. We all feel extremely sad and angered to see Zayn go. Nobody has spoken for this whole day, but also everyone has shed their tears since he made his decision. And here we are, moments away from seeing our brother leave us.  
"Flight 7483 to Bradford will begin boarding in about ten minutes " we heard over the loud speaker and everyone looked up, pitifully. 

"I love you bro... smash it in whatever you do. I'll see you eventually. I'm sorry it had to come to this but i'll always remember you Zayno, you know if you need absolutely anything I'm just a text or call away" Louis said and dug his face into Zayn's jacket "will do Tommo, I love you" they let go and Zayn moved onto the next lad.

"Oh, boy, where do I began Zayn, I'll miss you so much. I still don't understand why you have to go, I'll miss our long late night drunken talks, and our staying up to watch reruns of the Kardashians" they both laughed, "I love you, I know you'll go far, good luck Zayn" Harry concluded and began to sob into Zayn's shirt "I love you Haz, good luck and I'll make sure to call you soon so we can catch up" Zayn Sniffled and smiled

Before Niall even spoke he began crying, "Don't go Zayn, please don't go" he launched into Zayn's arms "I'm sorry Niall, but i have to, I love you okay? I'll miss you" "I love you Zayn...Don't let this be a goodbye, please make an effort to come to a gig or something" They both pulled apart laughing 

Here comes the last goodbye, and this would be the hardest for him... " Flight 7483 to Bradford now boarding" 

"So, I guess this is where the road ends, Z thank you for being not only my best friend, but the brother i never had. I could never tell you how thankful I am to your mum for pulling you out of bed that day of auditions, because i can't imagine what life is going to be like without you. I don't even want to think of a life without Zayn Malik in it." he paused choking up, "i don't want this to be the end, Isn't crazy how fast things change? I feel like just yesterday we met at boot camp, and we became the best of friends. When you miss me, just remember we have a whole set of video diaries that started our friendships, I'm also only a phone call or a text away. Zayn, I love you, I know this won't be easy for any of us here today, but i want you to know that we aren't mad, we're sad but we aren't mad. You have to do what you have to do, and that's okay, you're so talented and I know you'll go far in whatever you do. Don't forget about us. Goodbye Zayn" Liam broke down completely when Zayn grasped his shirt and pulled him into a bone crushing hug

"I love you Payno, and I could never forget any of you" Zayn smiled as he wiped his eyes giving his final hugs to the rest of the crew 

They all pulled in for one last group hug before Zayn broke out, grabbed his bags and walked to the boarding entrance of the plane. Before he boarded the plane he sang one last phrase 

"Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye?" and he solemnly walked away

The lads remained with their arms around each other crying, looking at the space that once held their best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm sorry lads" zayn whispered with tears streaming down his face while thinking about his time and memories with the boys


End file.
